Pintando flores
by La chica de al lado
Summary: One-Shot Bella ha dejado a edward, el decide ir a visitarla al peor lugar que alguien puede ir, mientras intenta recordar aquellos ultimos momentos que vivio con ella. Mal summary. Insiparada en la cancion painting flowers-All time low.


**_Hola! _**

**_Aqui me tienen con mi primer One-shot, espero que les guste, esta un poco inspirada en la canción Painting flowers de All time low. Me gustaria que la escuchasen junta al fic, solo si quieren :)_**

**_Bueno dejo de molestar, aqui lo tienen (:_**

**

* * *

**

"Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti." (Anónimo)

Iba caminando como los ultios meses, sin rumbo, a la espera de volverla a ver, de poder observar aunque sean unos segundos aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate, aquella hermosa mirada que me enamoraba.

Todavia no entiendo, todavia no se porque la deje ir, porque la deje escapar, porque no la lleve conmigo, porque simplemente no le dije te necesito...

Extraño laberinto, ¿qué es este lugar?  
escucho voces sobre mis hombros  
nada tiene sentido, ¿porque hacemos una carrera?

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, si tan solo hubiera impedido que esto sucediera, si tan solo fuese mas valiente y aceptarlo, superarlo y seguir adelante, pero simplemente no se puede.

Ni siquiera sé que hacia ni a donde iba, solo recordaba aquel ultimo momento que la vi...

Todos los días corríamos en círculos...  
Que manera tan divertida de caer  
Intento abrir mis ojos  
Estoy esperando el momento para hacerlo bien...

"No Bella, vamos no me dejes solo ¿si?"- la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi.

"No Edward, por favor no lo hagas mas dificil tengo que irme"- se solto de mi agarre como pudo y fue hacia la puerta...

"¡Espera Bella!- Se giro y rodo los ojos, muy común en ella.

"Si?"

"Toma, ten esto, guardalo porfavor"- Deje una cajita sobre su mano.

"¿Qué es esto?- Dijo, lo abrio y tomo la cadenita con un corazon que tenia grabada nuestras iniciales-"Gracias, pero no tenias porque..."- No queria seguir escuchandola, solo queria hacer esto, besarla, besarla como nunca antes lo habia echo, demostrandole todos mis sentimientos.

Me dio la cadena, me dijo "Ten ponmela"-Sonrió y se la puse, le quedaba hermosa.

Susurrando un gracias, me dio un casto beso y se fue...

Cuando despierto  
el sueño no se cumplió...  
Quiero ver tu cara y sé que me fui a casa...  
si nada es real, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
aun sigo pintando flores para ti...

Tome un taxi y fui a aquel lugar que tanto odiaba, pero que a la vez tanto adoro. Iba con la esperanza de poder verla, porder sentirla y acariciarla poder aunque sea, volver a escuchar su voz...

Muestra las cartas,te di mi corazón,  
ojalá pudieramos empezar de nuevo  
nada tiene sentido en absoluto...  
Intento abrir mis ojos...  
Estoy esperando el momento para hacerlo bien...

No puedo dejar de sentirme asi, fue todo mi culpa, si solo hubiera ido con ella todo estaria bien, estariamos los dos juntos como nunca, en nuestra casa, siendo de lo mas felices, pensando que hacer el otro dia o viendo alguna pelicula o solo haciendo nada... Pero no, todo salio al reves.

Llevaba mas de dos horas fuera, ya me estaba preocupando, no me contestaba el telefono y sus padres me decian que se habia ido hacia mas de media hora ¿Que estaba pasando?

El sonido de mi telefono me saco de mis pensamientos..

"¿Diga?"-Dije mas que desesperado.

"Hablo con el señor... Edward Cullen?"-Dijo un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años.

"Si con el, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?- Dije asustado.

"Lamento decirle esto señor, pero su novia ha tenido un accidente"

"¿Co-como?"- Dije ya al borde del colapso, ya no reaccionaba, mi mente estaba a miles de años luz de aqui.

"¿Señor esta bien?"-Dijo el policia.

"Si, lo siento... Pero ¿como ocurrio?"

"Ella estaba caminando hacia lo que supongo su hogar, y bueno un conductor, al parecer con estado de ebriedad, perdio el control de su auto y la atropelló"

"¿Como esta?, ¿Esta bien?, ¿Donde esta?-Dije soltando todas las preguntas de golpe, sin importarme si el policia las entendia o no.

"Ella esta grave, se encuentra en el hospital en este momento, si desea puedo..."- No queria oir mas, con esto me bastaba para ir por ella.

Cuando despierto  
el sueño no se cumplió...  
Qquiero ver tu cara y sé que me fui a casa  
si nada es real, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
aun sigo pintando flores para ti...  
aun sigo pintando flores para ti...

Me bajé del taxi y fui directo a comprarle aquellas flores que tanto ama y fui en busca de ella.

En el hospital estaban todos, nuestros amigos, sus padres, todos estaban esperando alguna noticia de ella.

"¿Como esta?"-Pregunté pero nadie respondio- "Maldita sea, diganme algo porfavor"-Dije al borde de la histeria.

"Calmate Edward, no sabemos nada de ella"-Dijo Alice, y me abrazó.

He oído todo lo que dijiste, no quiero perder la cabeza...

Al rato salio el doctor para decirno las noticias.

"¿Como esta?"-Pregunté por enésima vez.

El doctor nos miró a cada uno, como esperando a que estuvieramos calmados...

"Ella estaba muy grave, tenia bastantes heridas en el craneo..."-Se quedo callado.

"¿Pero lo superó, no?"-Dijo Alice.

"Si, se repondrá,¿no? porque ella no puede haber..."-Se me quebró la voz al final.

"Lo sentimos, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos"

"NO! Ella esta bien, ¿No Alice? Aquel hombre esta mintiendo, es toda una broma ¿No?Dije ya al borde de las lagrimas, Alice me abrazó y ya no aguante mas, lloré con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de sacar todo este dolor que me agobiaba.

"Lo siento"-Repitio el doctor, y se fue.

Despues de eso mi vida dejó de ser la misma, perdi al unico ser que amaba y de la forma mas dura, perdí a mi razon de ser, perdi a una mujer maravillosa, perdi a lo que yo mas amaba y por la culpa de un imbecil.

Cuando despierto  
el sueño no se cumplió...  
Quiero ver tu cara y sé que me fui a casa...  
si nada es real, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
aun sigo pintando flores para ti...

Llegue hacia ella, dejé las flores a un costado y me sente el cesped...

Isabella Marie Swan

13 de septiembre de 1987- 17 de Diciembre 2009

"Hola mi Bella"-La saludé pensando que ella estaba aqui-"Te estrañamos mucho aqui, nada es lo mismo sin ti..."-Se me quebró la voz al final-"Puede que no recuerdes esto"-Saque el collar que le habia dado el ultimo dia que la vi-"Pero esto es lo unico que me mantiene firme"-Solté un sollozo-"Te extraño tanto... Te necesito aqui mi amor, no puedo aguantar la vida sin ti, es todo tan dificil"-Solte algunas lagrimas-"Se que no te gusta veme así, pero si supieras"-Sonreí con nostalgia-"¿Sabes lo que mas quiero ahora? Poder volver al pasado y tratar con todas mis fuerzas que no fueras... Pero no se puede, no se puede y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello"- Sentí una manito en mi hombro, la conocia muy bien, mire hacia el cielo y ahí estaba Alice.

"Hey!"-Me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, siempre pudo contar con ella en todo, ademas de ser ella la persona que nos hizo estar juntos desde el principio. Se arrodilló en el cesped y se acomodó junto a mi.

"A ella le gustaria que siguieras adelante"-Dijo con una voz tranquila."Lo sé"-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos-"Es solo que... nose Alice es dificil, tu mas que nadie lo sabe"-Me sonrio-"Si, yo mas que nadie sé que se siente, pero que más podriamos hacer?"-Me abrazó-"Al principio dolerá, todos sabemos eso pero, con el tiempo la herida sanará y ella quedara como siempre en nuestros corazones"

Asentí solamente, no queria seguir hablando de eso. Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante bastante tiempo, hasta que decicidí que era tiempo de irme. Me puse de pie, con Alice acompañandome-"Adios Bella, nos vemos pronto"-Dijo la pqueña y con eso se fue.

"Adios mi hermosa Bella, nos vemos pronto, Te amo nunca lo olvides"- Y con eso me despedi de ella. Mi unico amor, mi unica Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Me gustaria saber sus opiniones, ya que me quedo gustando jajaja, ojalas que le haya gustado.. Espero sus reviews :) **

**Bsos Yvaa (:**


End file.
